


The Comforts of Home...Base

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Fresh Perspectives [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“DC Statute 43, Subsection A, Part 3C, Stella Rossi must be kissed by John Bradshaw Hotchner on the regular basis or world peace will be at stake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforts of Home...Base

**Author's Note:**

> This is #5 in the Fresh Perspectives series, which features a much older Jack Hotchner.

Sweltering was a good way to describe it. Stella opened both of her living room windows and the two in the bedroom as well. All three ceiling fans, in the living room, bedroom, and hallway were on medium and high. She’d finally stopped sweating and was able to relax on the couch. Stella had a night off, a real night. She left the field office at seven that evening and told her boss that she would be in the next morning at ten. Luckily, the RICO case had been passed down the line so she was through with all that paperwork.

She and Dani were working on a series of bank robberies in the Baltimore suburbs. The work was more exciting than usual but she was still bored. It was mid-July and Stella’s patience was running thin on hearing from Missing Persons. She talked to some people in the know and they said word would come down by September…it was a tedious process. Tonight though, she let all of that go. Tonight she curled up on the couch with her favorite suspense series and a nice Riesling.

It had been too long since Stella read; she didn’t even find the time in Cancun. It was like getting together with an old friend. She wanted to find out what FBI rookie Katherine Duong was up to…she was four books behind. So sweltering or not, it was a night to relax and pretend to be a girl who had relaxing nights. Except now her cell phone was vibrating on her hip and Stella was scowling. She grabbed it, looked at the display, and smiled instead.

“Hey 007, where are you?”

“I'm on my way to your place,” Jack replied. “That is if I'm welcome.”

“Of course you are. Did you just get back to town?”

“I'm in Quantico, fresh off a plane, walking to my car. All that’s on my mind is getting you in my arms. I'm considering using the siren.”

“That’s a total abuse of power, SSA Hotchner.”

“Tonight I don’t give a damn. I think it might be illegal to go over a week without kissing you.”

“DC Statute 43, Subsection A, Part 3C, Stella Rossi must be kissed by John Bradshaw Hotchner on the regular basis or world peace will be at stake.”

Jack laughed, climbing into his car.

“That sounds about right. I've missed you, baby.”

“Me too,”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Great. Drive safely, Jack, I know you're tired.”

“I will. I'm on my way.”

“OK, bye.”

Stella hung up and did a little dance. They had been going out since April, since that fateful night at The Pub, but three months later and she could count on one hand the times they were actually in each other’s presence. It didn’t matter much; she was in this for the long haul. She and Jack made the best of the cards they were dealt. Every moment together was special.

She saved all of his emails in her special ‘Jack’ folder. His texts and voicemails were in a saved file in her phone. He had taken to sending her postcards from the cities and towns he traveled to for his work. It wasn’t perfect, nothing was, but the feelings were mutual. She got up from the couch and thought of changing. In the end, Stella decided it was just too hot.

She would stick with the little grey shorts and white Bryn Mawr University tank top. Having made that decision, Stella relaxed on the couch again. The trip from Quantico to Georgetown at this hour was at least 35 minutes. That was enough time to knock out two chapters.

***

Jack hated Georgetown. God, he thought, I probably sound like a bitter old man. There was no need to bitch and moan about the parking situation in DC, even if it did suck. It totally, utterly sucked. He rubbed his sleepy eyes while turning the corner and going down the block, again. Aha, someone was finally leaving. Jack pulled up and put on his blinkers. This parking space was his dammit, and if anyone felt otherwise, he was pulling his badge. That was probably wrong but he had been driving in circles for 15 minutes. He was tired, but more than that he was anxious.

It had been ten days since he held Stella in his arms. Between his work, her work, and her vacation, there was little time. They managed to meet for coffee when he was on his way to Augusta, Maine on a brutal family slaying. It was coffee and conversation, a favorite of the couple. They were able to walk back to Stella’s place, holding hands and talking more. At her place they danced to Van Morrison and Jack left as things turned more passionate.

He couldn’t explain why he kept running away. Both he and Stella were grownups…surely they'd had their share of lovers. She always seemed so disappointed when he left. This was more than a fleeting love affair; Jack was falling hard. He didn’t want to seem as if all he wanted was her body. Still, after three months it was harder and harder to leave. Every kiss made him shiver…every touch went straight to his soul. He wanted to tell her that tonight. Now all he had to do was get his SUV into this parking space and walk two and a half blocks.

***

Not caring at all about things like decorum, when Stella heard the knock, she rushed over and opened the door.

“Hey you.” Jack gave her a tired smile.

She jumped in his arms, just like that night in The Pub. Jack held tight to her, inhaling her scent as he closed the door with his foot. He would lock it as soon as he had a free hand.

“I'm so glad you're here.” Stella mumbled.

She was hard to understand since she was talking into the crook of his neck. Jack managed to comprehend, stroking her back.

“Me too. It’s good to be home.”

“Kisses,” she said, capturing his lips as Jack put her bare feet back on the carpet. “I owe you 20 kisses for every day we were apart.”

“Twenty times ten is two hundred.” Jack replied.

“So it is,” Stella kissed him again.

Jack moaned, pulling her body closer. His hand slipped down the small of her back to caress her ass. She had the cutest ass; yes he looked. He looked a lot. Stella had a beautiful body and in the shorts and tank top that was quite clear. He took her face in his hands, kissing her nose.

“Tonight is perfect now.” She said. “I left the office at a normal hour and told them I wasn’t coming in until ten tomorrow. Then you called me. So, what do you want to do tonight…I'm up for anything.”

“Honestly?” Jack asked.

“Always, Johnny Bravo,”

“I'm beat. Everything has been non-stop and all I really want is a good night’s sleep.”

“Then that is what you'll get. Go forth and enjoy.” Stella waved her hand towards her bedroom. “I have a Serta.”

“What?”

“I have a Serta.” She repeated.

“You want me to sleep in your bed?”

“You're not driving home; you're exhausted and I missed you. Go to bed.”

“But…I don’t have pajamas.” Jack reasoned.

“Well I surely hope you're not going commando under those lovely dress slacks.” Stella said.

“I'm sorry?” he bit back a yawn.

“Boxers are fine, nice even.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind me coming over just to crash?”

“I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight, Jack. Watching you sleep is just fine with me.”

“Will you join me?” He asked.

“I will,” She kissed him. “As soon as I read a few more chapters and drink some more wine. This is the first night in forever I've had time to read. But you need to go to sleep. Go,” Stella stroked his face. “Get some rest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Jack! I’ll be in soon but you'll probably be sound asleep.”

Jack smiled, kissing her once more before walking down the hall to the master bedroom. Stella looked after him for a little while and then went over to the couch. She grabbed her cell phone, pressing three. She lit a cigarette while it rang.

“Hey, big sis!”

“Meg, are you busy?”

“The boy is watching a movie that I really was looking for an excuse not to see. Hello, excuse, what's up?”

“I need to talk to you about something that I might be making a big deal about when I shouldn’t.”

“Mountains out of molehills aren’t your M.O., Stel; they're my thing. What’s up?”

Stella and her younger sister Meghan were the best of friends, they always had been. They shared everything except for what Stella was about to reveal. Only two people knew this; two people and the woman herself.

“Jack is here. He just got back in town and he’s exhausted. I put him to bed.”

“Aww, poor guy…he works too hard. What's the problem?”

“He’s never slept over before.” Stella replied.

“The first time is the cutest.” Meg said. “I remember making Luke wear socks, his feet are like glaciers.”

“Well, we haven’t…”

“It’s been three months. You haven’t? What?”

“Meg, I've never had sex.”

“With Jack?”

“With anyone.” Stella said, putting out the cigarette.

“Oh my God, you're a virgin!”

“Say it a little louder…I don’t think Daddy heard you.”

“Shit, Daddy would be soooo happy. His precious angel has her innocence still intact.”

“I need you to shut up now.” Stella said, laughing. “I've had many, many opportunities in the past decade. I just…I was focused on school and then the Academy. I was driven with one goal in mind. Then I looked up one day and I was 25. Believe me; I don’t regret that I didn’t sleep with the knuckleheads who were always begging for it. Just because I'm a virgin does not mean I'm sexually inexperienced. I've had some good times.”

“Then what's the problem? Fake it till you make it; that’s what I did.”

“Jack needs to know. I'm petrified of telling him.”

“Why does he need to know?” Meg asked.

“Because I said so, Meghan. I really, really care about him and I want to be honest. Not telling him is a clear violation of that. Not to mention that when it happens, certain things happen to a woman’s body…he’s going to think he killed me. That’s not fair to him.”

“Really, really care? You're in love, Stella. I'm your sister so there is no use trying to hide it from me.”

“I don’t want to get too far ahead of myself. Jack and I seem to be on the same page but nothing cracks your theory in half like blurting things out at the wrong time. You know, like I'm a virgin or I love you.”

“Just tell him. I don’t think Jack is the 40 Year Old Virgin but I bet that if he lost like six fingers he would still have an extra when counting past lovers. Unless I have him pegged wrong but I don’t usually peg men wrong.”

“I think if you did he would have at least tried something by now. Were not chaste, but I can tell how he feels in his heart is more important than how he feels in his pants.”

“Good. So hang up and get in bed with that man. How long has it been since you’ve seen him?”

“Ten days.” Stella replied.

“I want a full account in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Meg.”

“I love you, big sis.”

“I love you too.”

Stella hung up. She leaned back on the couch, taking a few deep breaths. Something in her told her there was nothing to be worried about. Another piece of her was so afraid Jack would freak. Maybe he would look at her like a little girl, frigid, or some kind of weirdo. Nothing in his behavior said he would and she was surely not ashamed of what she was. Stella would have to calm down and then face the issue head on. She spent the next hour reading Special Agent Kate Duong’s adventures and then went to bed.

***

Jack must have been exhausted and comfortable; he was sprawled on her bed. He slept on his stomach, one arm under his head and the other lay out beside him. He wasn’t snoring but his breathing was deep and even. There was little doubt he was asleep. Stella stood in the dark and watched him for a while. He was beautiful when he slept.

It was warm in the room and he stripped down to a pair of blue boxer briefs. He also slept on top of the covers. Stella lay on the bed as well, pulling the sheet from the bottom to cover up. She stroked his shoulder, unable to help herself. She didn’t want to wake him but pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She was quite surprised when Jack kissed her back. He hooked his arm around her waist, sliding her body under his. Their kisses were passionate, had been from the beginning, and she pulled away breathless.

“Whoa, slow down a little, Jack Jack. I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” He kissed her again. “But I was waiting for you as well.”

She smiled, caressing his face. The kisses went on; he touched her and Stella’s whole body caught fire. What was this bliss? She’d never truly felt anything like this in her life. She arched her body against his, felt his want, and moaned.

“I love you, Stel,” Jack mumbled between kisses. He pushed the straps of her tank top down and kissed her shoulders. “Mmm, baby, I love you.”

“Jack…” Stella pulled away, biting her lip. “I um…oh love…Jack…”

“Don’t,” He put his finger on her lips. “You don’t need to say anything you're not ready to say. It was a heat of the…maybe I should've kept my mouth shut.”

“I love you madly, Jack, don’t you know? I'm ready to say it as long you're ready to hear it.”

“Oh, good,” Jack held her close and trailed kisses across her neck. The heat of her body drove him crazy. He was seconds from detonation. Jack wanted her out of that tank top…skin on skin would be glorious with Stella. Of this he was absolutely sure.

“There is something though, something I need to tell you.” Stella did her best to hold him at arm’s length. It was really now or never.

“What is it?”

“Its nothing bad, Jack, just something true,”

“Tell me.” He leaned in close and gave her Eskimo kisses.

“I'm a virgin. Now, before you freak out, I'm not frigid. I'm not sexually inexperienced.”

“You don’t have…”

“Let me finish.”

“OK,” Jack nodded.

“I just didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of any Tom, Dick, or Harry sliding into home base, you know? Maybe I'm old-fashioned but I wanted to be with a guy who meant the world to me, even if it was only for that moment.”

“What about a Jack?” He finally got the tank top off. Holy hell, she was beautiful. “You mentioned Tom and Harry but no Jack.”

“Well, I don’t think a Jack would be so bad.” Stella slid her arms around him and pulled him closer. Jack sighed into her neck. “You're not freaked, are you?”

“No. We only do what you're comfortable doing, always and forever, Stel. All you have to do is say stop, and I'm stopping.”

“I won't be saying stop,” She ran her leg up his. “Not with you; not tonight.”

“Mmm, Stella,” Jack wanted to kiss her all over and planned to do it. Before the night was over, SSA John Bradshaw Hotchner hoped to explore all 67 inches of sweet, smooth terrain. Oh dear God, he could not wait. “Are you sure?”

“I'm positive, and I'm eager, Jack.”

“Me too,” his grin was so wide, Jack was sure he hadn’t smiled that big in a very long time. “You are so amazing and I love you.”

“Show me.”

***


End file.
